


【芝诺光】角色扮演游戏

by noGuardian



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noGuardian/pseuds/noGuardian
Summary: 女性光之战士，无具体种族职业姓名等描写，芝诺斯年龄操作有，捏造现实有，
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	【芝诺光】角色扮演游戏

1.

“胶水要蹭到手上了。”

他激灵了一下才回过神来，赶紧把按着纸条的手往回收了收。然而速干胶已经顺着纸条蔓延到了指腹，虽然只是一点点，也足够让小小的纸条被他的手指带下桌子，又直接飞到了地毯上。男孩本能地往后一躲，正要跳下椅子去捡，一只手已经快他一步，将粘到地毯上的纸条捏了起来。

“粘上毛了。”女人叹了口气，坐回他对面，把这张纸条随手粘到旁边的碎纸堆里，又重新低头，用尺子在印着漂亮花纹的卡纸上画出一模一样的形状。他偷偷伸长寿去摸她手边的剪刀，结果被不轻不重地拍了下手背。“芝诺斯——”那女人瞪了他一眼，勾起手轻轻敲了敲他的额头，“说多少遍了，你还小，用这么锋利的东西会受伤的。”

“我不小了。”芝诺斯辩解着，不服气地扁了扁嘴，“我已经六岁了，妈妈！您不能总让我用钝剪刀，大将军才不会用钝剪刀。”

他的母亲像是听见了很有意思的话，噗嗤就笑出声来。“那我的大将军想要用什么呀？”她问，纸条又被整整齐齐裁下来一截，递到他手上。小小的金发男孩歪着头思考了两秒，这才接过纸条，重新拿起胶水瓶子：“我要很长很长的枪刃。”他在空中挥舞着胶水瓶的尖尖嘴，“要最锋利最锋利的那种，一下子能炸飞一架魔导装甲。”

胶水这回完美地涂满了纸条，他小心翼翼地把它粘到母亲之前剪好的小木马腿上，和对面另外一条对整齐。“你炸魔导装甲干嘛？”母亲从椅子上起身，把之前她自己给他做的童话书推过来，翻开硬壳封面，还不忘调侃他，“你变得那么厉害，就想给工程师们搞破坏？”

“……”芝诺斯撇撇嘴，“反正我要变得特别特别强大。”

彩色的纸条拼成小小的木马，还不到六岁男孩的巴掌大。芝诺斯给木马中间连接的纸条涂上胶水，按着母亲之前在书页接缝的地方画的痕迹贴上去，又合上书，怕粘不牢，还用力捶了两拳。“之前的伴读都没意思。”他把下巴颏搭在封面上小声嘟囔，“我说什么他们都听不懂。等我变强了，我要找能听懂我说话的人陪我玩。”

女人揉了揉他的头发，并没有回答什么，只是托起他的手，用软布蘸了温水擦拭男孩指尖已经干了的胶。“当然会有人陪你玩。”她轻声说，“会听你说话，会喜欢你。”

“像妈妈一样的？”

“像妈妈一样的。”

男孩乖乖伸着一只手任母亲清理，托起腮，一眨不眨地盯着她的眼睛看。妈妈的眼睛很好看，芝诺斯想。他能从里面看到自己的影子，一个金色头发的，看起来小小的，软乎乎的男孩。

他喜欢妈妈，也喜欢看妈妈的眼睛。他只是……觉得有点奇怪。

2.

芝诺斯刚跑到地方就一头栽倒在软垫子上。

“刚跑完步别马上躺下！”

那个人的声音追了过来，他被阳光刺得闭上了眼睛，好容易刚睁开，一只手就粗暴地拉着他的胳膊把他强行拽了起来。不过当然，她还没丧失人性到让他起来接着跑，而是让他坐在垫子上，还递了个水袋过来。

这种时候水简直就是救命的甘露。他一把抢过水袋拧开，可袋口又尖又细，他只能一点点往嘴里吸——而且这水喝起来还咸咸的，他吸了两口就吐起舌头，就这个空挡，他的老师把水袋抢走了。

“我没喝够！”他抗议。

“刚剧烈运动完不能喝太多水，少补充点水和盐，对你有好处。”女人摆摆手，用胳膊肘捅了捅他的腰，心情很好地逗他，“现在嫌训练苦了？是谁刚一见面就大言不惭‘你这种家庭教师我见多了，没什么真本事’的？”

少年恨恨地踢了她一脚，招来一阵怎么听怎么让他不爽的笑。“你啊，小兔崽子一个，就是没经历过社会的捶打。”她神秘兮兮地凑近他，“你以为自己是只狮子，实际上啊，就算是小狮子，也和张牙舞爪的小野猫差不多。”

你才是野猫。他翻了翻白眼，一把从她怀里抢回水袋，拧开瓶口重新叼在嘴里。“你应该直接训练我战斗。”他哼哼，“你又不是我的长跑老师。”

“说得好，那我下次就直接上来就把你打趴下。”老师象征性地鼓了鼓掌，换回少年不满的瞪视，“我劝你放弃这个想法。你是我的学生，又不是我的敌人，学什么都要循序渐进，懂吗？”

芝诺斯放下水袋，“你什么时候教我用刀？”

“不着急，等你基本功练好了，我当然会教你。”他的老师拍胸脯保证，“记住了，循序渐进。”

“敌人不会觉得杀人是个循序渐进的过程。”

这种话并不应该是个十四岁的少年能平静说出来的话，女人的动作顿了顿，抿起嘴笑了。“我不会让你受到伤害的。”她按住他的肩膀，“知道吧，你还是个兔崽子。小家伙就该乖乖躲在大人身后，其他的事情等你长大了再说。”

你才是个小兔崽子。芝诺斯正想这么反驳，女人就又站了起来，还顺走了他的水袋。“不过，要是你今天的训练任务完不成、延迟晚饭，这我就管不着了。”她对他伸出手，“请吧大少爷？继续，还有五圈没跑完。”

芝诺斯翻着白眼借着她的手站了起来，调整好呼吸，又开始绕着校场跑遥远的五圈，当然，另一个人的脚步声跟在身后，她当然陪他一起跑，她是老师。不过……

芝诺斯回忆起上一次他感受的敌意。是什么时候来着？是谁来着？

3.

“我饿了。”

少年的声音睡意朦胧，连过来的脚步声都是拖沓的。那孩子已经比她高了，往她肩上一挂，胳膊一拢就能直接把玩伴圈进怀里。“今晚吃什么？”

汤锅里的红糖咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡，女人把泡在凉水里的糯米团子捞出来倒进去，雪白的团子立刻裹上一层柔软的暗红色。芝诺斯打了个哈欠，伸手去勾她手里的汤勺，她不得不松开握着锅柄的手啪地拍在他手背上：“耐心点，还没好呢。”

“可我饿了。”他不满意地用侧脸蹭蹭她的脖子，温热的鼻息呼在她的皮肤上。糖水的气泡逐渐变得粘稠，她把团子连糖水倒进碗里又洒了芝麻，这才拿了个勺子给他：“当心烫，吹吹再吃。”

他的朋友关了灶，把锅放进水池扭开水泡着，开始洗锅。而芝诺斯着急地把一个团子送进嘴里，被烫得皱着眉吐着舌头直吸凉气。十六七岁的男孩子，正好是长身体的时候，半夜被饿醒是常事，玩伴住得离他最近，又一手好厨艺，自然成了半夜被他敲门打扰的受害者。

“我还烤了不少面包干，放在柜子里了，下次别半夜打扰我睡觉。”

芝诺斯飞快地吞掉了一碗糯米团子，满足地抹着嘴把碗丢进水池里，甚至挑剔地点评：“太甜了。我下次要吃拌面。”

“挑食的小兔崽子。”女人叹着气摇摇头，抬手吧嗒弹在他额头上：“吃饱了快刷牙睡觉去。”

“今晚去我房间吧。”他就势拽住了她的手腕，歪歪头露出个笑来。对方则又长叹一声，收回了手：“你都这么大了，睡觉还得人陪？”

这句话的后果是芝诺斯肉眼可见地一愣，唇角马上垂了下去。“……就这一次。”他跟在她身后走出厨房，“我做梦了。”

“你——”“小时候都可以住一起，这一次也没关系。”

女人好像真的没辙了，按揉太阳穴转身看他，而少年则露出了如今相当罕见的无辜表情，几乎算得上在撒娇。

……算了。她没再说话，勉强算是默许了他寻求陪伴的行为。得到同意的大男孩则重新笑起来，牵着她就往自己房间的方向走，还又打了个困倦的哈欠，也不知是真的困还是装的。“达尔马斯卡那边来了个不错的战士，我明天准备去看看他的水平。”他说着，推开卧室的门把好朋友推进去，“你要一起来吗？”

“……”

她没回答，只是慢慢走向那张宽大的床，给芝诺斯松了松枕头。少年也安静下来，随手关上了卧室门，蹬掉拖鞋趴回床上，还三下五除二拽开了睡袍带子。“你还是不喜欢我找他们战斗？”他掀开被子让她上床，并在她上来之后搂住了她的腰，伸长手关了台灯。“放心，不会有事的。”他满足地枕在她肩头，“听说他比上次的那个要强不少，战斗起来怎么也应该能多带给我点乐趣……”

女人抚摸他头发的动作一顿，偏头吻了吻他的发顶，把被子往上拽了拽。“睡吧。以后晚饭多吃点，半夜饿肚子对胃不好。”

“反正你会给我做夜宵。”

芝诺斯的语气里已经带上了倦意，“明天我要是赢了，给我做栗子蛋糕吧。”

“……”她的胸膛缓慢地起伏了一下，声音听起来似乎有些干涩，“好。”

黑暗中少年闭上眼睛，他几乎已经尝到了栗子蛋糕的甜味，但不知为什么，又不太期盼能吃到这份奖励，他觉得……有些奇怪。

4.

女人把餐盘端进他的卧室的时候，床上的男孩好像还没睡醒，一头金发乱糟糟地缩在被子下面，丝毫没有要起床的意思。她看了眼时间，摇摇头，放下餐盘来到他床边，往床上一趴，撑在他身边朝他耳朵里吹了口气：“芝诺斯——”

他唰地睁开眼睛，拽着你的胳膊翻身就把她压到床上，眯着眼睛对她笑：“胆子真大，敢白天刺杀？”

十七岁的加雷安少年还不及成年人的强壮，正在抽枝长叶的身形虽然单薄，倒也已经撑起了高大的骨架。他的好友意思意思挣扎了几下，“那放过我吧，仁慈的少爷，”她张开五指，歪歪头表示投降，“作为报答，我会从东方给你带来会唱歌的夜莺。”

他被这老套的童话笑话逗笑，低头亲吻了一口她的脸颊，这才松开手，抓着头发下床去洗漱。“睡醒了还不起床，小兔崽子。”她在他身后笑骂了他一句，旋即声音便被关在浴室门外。芝诺斯扒了睡衣，拧开花洒，猜测着她会在外面做什么——无非是把被他睡得乱七八糟的床重新铺平，再整整枕头，包括从抽屉里摸出滚轮粘掉他掉下来的头发……

她总是吐槽这像是粘猫毛，还说他就是只大号的长毛猫。

他洗漱完出来的时候她已经差不多收拾好了床，他又粘过来去她擦头发。“我记得你今天有场宴会。”用毛巾轻柔地拍打手心里湿漉漉的金发时她说，“礼服早就准备好了吧，吃完饭了你还得赶紧去更衣室，再试试。”

芝诺斯撇了撇嘴。“我讨厌宴会。”他叹了口气，目无焦点地望向桌上热腾腾的早餐，“无聊。”

“就当走个过场，你想的话，留着点肚子，回来我给你做蛋糕。”换了两条干毛巾，好不容易才把他的头发擦干，她拍了拍他的肩膀让他起来去吃饭，还不忘半开玩笑地补充一句，“别喝太多酒，妈妈不许。”

“你又不是我妈妈。”他瞥了你一眼，一边拖开餐桌边的椅子一边捡起一块筛了糖粉的松饼，“我的母亲会拦着他们给我介绍联姻的贵族。”

想到母亲，他想起放置皇室画像的回廊，她的画像应该也挂在那里，但是……

“我有时候真为你不爱交朋友的程度感到绝望。”他听到好朋友这么说。

“我讨厌那些女人。”少年的反驳简单直白，面无表情地用叉子戳盘子里的煎蛋。“拿把扇子就以为能挡住自己手里练枪的茧子，根本不知道她们的伪装有多拙劣。”

对方的动作停顿了一下。“你不喜欢强大的姑娘吗？”

“她们不够强。”他嗤之以鼻，“还装出娇滴滴的样子，恶心。”

“她们说不定也是被家里人逼的，皇族不是都这样？”她笑着摇头，打开衣柜给他挑今天要穿的衣服，“好啦，你都快成年了，忍着点，晚上想吃什么蛋糕？”

芝诺斯把煎蛋拖到松饼上，一口咬下去，还吮了口半熟的蛋黄。“……慕斯蛋糕。”他思前想后，才终于做出决定，“多放水果。”

“好——我给你铺三层。”

这么多年了，每次参加晚宴过后回来都得再来一顿的习惯倒是没改过。不过之前都是母亲在给他做，后来换成了老师，再后来……

芝诺斯吃早饭吃得很快，风卷残云过后很快推给女人个空盘子，自己还端着杯热牛奶。“跟你说多少遍吃这么快对胃不好。”她戳了戳他的胸膛，无奈地叹口气，但像是想到今天是什么日子，又摇摇头笑起来。

“十七岁生日快乐，芝诺斯。”

“不快乐。”他没有看她，抬手把牛奶倒进嘴里。

没有人帮他拦着联姻。

5.

过去在五六岁的孩子眼里，做饭和魔法看起来没什么两样。简简单单的几种魔药，能煎出滋滋响声的油脂、透明微黄的药水、加上三种神秘的粉末，用长柄魔杖伸进锅里搅一搅，就拥有了让寡淡无味的新薯泥变得他吃一大碗还不够的魔力。

长大后的芝诺斯当然知道油脂只是随处可见的黄油，倒进面粉添点鸡汤，再酒点盐和黑胡椒，充其量再加点奶酪，谁都能随手拌出一-碗填肚子用的新薯泥。母亲二十年前用来哄小孩的伎俩，现在仍然有效，只不过女巫的魔药室从皇族的宅邸换到了皇太子行宫。偌大的厨房现在只有两个人。为了方便，她挽起了头发，厨房里飘逸着酱汁诱人的香气，如果不是意识告诉他，这个人他的妻子，皇子恍惚间几乎觉得自己回到了二十年前的深夜，六岁的他正抱着碗努力用勺子碾压被煮得酥软的新薯块，饥肠辘辘地等待母亲今晚的夜宵。

——她到现在才刚往碗里倒了牛奶，没等进行下一步，男人的手就从她背后伸过来拿走了勺子，动作熟练自然地几下切开比较大的新薯块，又贴着碗边碾下去。“你做的这个和我母亲很像。”他平淡地说，“味道也很像。”

女人搅拌酱汁的动作停顿了一秒。“这种东西谁做都这个味道吧。”

“可能是。”芝诺斯慢条斯理地在碗沿抹掉勺子背面粘的薯泥，“我的剑术老师也会。”

他伸手拿起锅，把已经煮到了时候的汤汁倒进碗里，嘴角还挂着愉快的笑。“明天回我小时候住的地方去看看吧。”他自己往碗里拧了点黑胡椒，还没拌就先往嘴里填了一大勺，眯着眼睛露出满足的神情:“啊，我真想念这个味道。”

这个过程中，他的妻子始终静静地望着他。“怎么突然想回去了？”她轻声问，“你不是说那里很偏僻吗，要坐很久的飞空艇。”

“你应该还没见过那里。”芝诺斯直接无视了她的疑问，他一贯有这种自说自话的毛病，“景色很不错。你会喜欢。”

“也许还能见到我曾经的一个朋友。”他垂眼，对她露出微笑，“是很久没见的老朋友，做饭很好吃，你会和她聊得来。”

她的笑容僵硬了一瞬间，他注意到了。“如果你想回去的话，我没问题。”她还是点了点头，当然了，他知道，她是如此爱他。

芝诺斯抬起头，一边吃着新薯泥一边望向厨房外幽深的走廊。他的视力很好，但现在他看不到走廊远处的灯光。

他想他明白为什么。

6.

他有一段时间没打开房间里的“密室”了。

对于二十六岁的青年加雷安人来说，这间曾经能让他在里面站直身体甚至打个滚的密室已经太小了，芝诺斯不得不努力缩起肩膀，弓着腰低下头才能勉强进去，两条腿几乎没有动作的空间。只是一回头，过长的头发就刮掉了壁柜上的什么东西，扬起一片灰尘，呛得芝诺斯皱着眉咳嗽了两声，费了好大力气才把手伸到背后摸到那东西拿到眼前。

——一本童话书。

翻开硬质封面，早已失去效果的胶水发出细碎的裂响，二十年过去，原本干净白皙的纸张早已泛黄，脆弱得他只要用手指一捻就会碎裂。封面翻开，本应该立起来的小木马跟着纸片起身到一半就倒了回去，涂胶水的位置带着干涸的胶印在半空颤巍巍地抖动。他垂眼盯着它看了一会儿，突然失去了兴趣，“啪”地合上书随手把它丢出了密室。

角落里放着一把小木刀，一尺来长，刀刃被刻意打磨成了光滑的圆钝形状，他把木刀倒过来，刀柄下面整齐地刻着他的名字。“我不喜欢木刀。”他记得那个孩子说，噘着嘴不肯接受，“真正的战士应该用真正的武器。”

“但是一个人要先学会驾驭武器才能成为真正的战士。”有一个人微笑着摸了摸他的头——他不讨厌这个，但当时还是躲开了，“等你长大，我亲手给你锻一把好刀。我保证。”

木刀“镗啷”一声落在外面的地毯上，滚到外壳被摔掉了的童话书的旁边。

一只胖猫布偶，黄白的绒毛脏成了灰色。他这回看都没看，甩手就把它扔了出去。同等待遇的还有一束绢花，一串小熊挂件，一盒彩色发卡，甚至一罐干硬发霉的陈年面包干……芝诺斯的眉头越皱越紧，他第一次意识到这里存了这么多垃圾。

然后他的手触碰到了一个冰凉的东西，举到灯下看，是个还没他巴掌大的小玩具车，铁质部分的边缘生了锈，一碰就往下掉渣。他还依稀记得它的玩法，挪了挪腿空出一小片地方，把小车按在地上往后一拉——“嘣”一声响的同时他手底下一震，再松手，小车没像二十年前一样飞奔出去，只是安静地停在原地。他于是把它翻过来，轻易捏碎了木质的底板抖落碎木屑露出结构简单的内里：轮子中间用来积蓄力量的弹簧锈得不成样子，遭到一点外力拉拽都会断成几节。

芝诺斯捏着车，费劲地扳着衣柜把自己挪出密室，就算是过去用的衣柜对现在的他也太小了，夹层受点力就会发出让人牙酸的咯吱声。落地时青年脚下传来一声清脆的裂响，木刀被踩断了，漆面下暴露出白生生的断茬，他随手把破损的玩具车扔进脚下的垃圾堆，随意地望向周围。这房间当年被母亲装修成了幼稚可爱的儿童房，天蓝色墙壁上面还挂着花瓶——当然，由于长年无人照料，花早就干成了黑乎乎的一团。和它得到同样下场的还有床边插着妮美雅百合的花瓶，加雷马帝国空气干燥，白色的花朵没有腐烂，只是脱水萎缩成了一碰就碎的垃圾。这里到处都是灰，他在小床边坐了一会儿，也没干别的事，站起来拍拍身上粘的浮尘，迈步来到另一面挂画的墙壁前。

这里他“记得”很清楚，是母亲和他的画像。很长时间过去了，画像保存得谈不上完好，尤其是属于女人的那部分，油画已经干裂得不成样子。

“我应该派人把画像的宫廷画师抓回来。”他盯着那副画，说道，“才二十年，就变成了这样。”

不知道什么时候出现在房间里的女人并没有说话，只是安静地站在他背后。

“我只是想做个对比。”他继续说，这才转过身，面对那个人，“但看来你并不想给我这个机会。”

那个人这次没有叹气，也没有露出任何多余的神情，甚至比他还要平静一点。“你知道了。”她说。

“你留下了很多破绽。”他点头，“我本以为你该做得更好一点，我的朋友。你让我失望了。”

他的母亲，他的老师，他从小一起长大的朋友，他的妻子——光之战士这时笑了一声，不知道在笑什么。“我以为你会喜欢。”她说，“超越之力不允许我改变自己的容貌，所以我只能篡改你的潜意识……我低估了你。”

房间发出一阵刺耳的断裂声，房顶有漆黑的碎片落下来，很快就破碎成了空气。芝诺斯没有被分散注意，他只是紧紧盯着他的唯一挚友。“你认为这有意义吗？”他发出一声嗤笑，“你被赋予了如此才能，却用来玩过家家的游戏。”他遗憾地摇了摇头，“可惜。你应该建立一个更完美，更适合你我的梦境，一个无尽的战场，让你我都能尽情战斗的地方。”

光之战士像是早就猜到了他会说些什么，嘴角的笑带上了点苦涩的意味。“你可以责怪我的自私。”她说着，慢慢地踱步到他面前，“我想让你被爱。”她在最后一步停下，仰头凝望着他的眼睛，“一个爱你的母亲，一个保护你的老师，一个陪伴你的朋友……当然，也是为了满足我自己。”

“你不喜欢吗？一点都不？”她最终这么问。

“我存在的意义，是同你进行一场真正的战斗。”他则这样回答。

黑色的碎片越来越多，很快，房间就碎裂到只剩下他们落脚的这一小块地方。“我知道。”光之战士说，固执地望着他，“我只是想有没有一种可能性，可能在某个世界里，至少在这场梦里，有些事情可以不一样。”

“过去是无法改变的，也没有意义。”芝诺斯说，他觉得有些烦躁不安，“拿起你的武器，和我战斗。”

梦境的缔造者没有听从他的话，实际上她也开始碎裂了，碎片从脚开始，飞快地向上吞噬她的整个身体。“抱歉，超越之力也只能支撑到这里了。”她目不转睛地凝视他，像是这样就能把他装进眼睛里，“对不起。”她说。

“我还是想爱你。”

芝诺斯看着她最后一点碎片消散在空气里。

7.

芝诺斯睁开了眼睛。

房间里很安静，当然，除了他之外的另一个人并不会呼吸。光之战士躺在面前的停尸床上，被鲜血浸透的衣物没有更换，清晰地表明她在死前经历了一场多么激烈的战斗——足以载入神话，成为人们传唱的史诗。

然而没有人知道英雄在被妖刀贯穿心脏的最后一个动作是猛地揪住敌人的衣领，高大的男人经历了如此战斗也被她拽得一个踉跄，血红的瞳仁便和她对上了视线。

只是短短的一瞬间，她构筑了一场二十年的梦境，全部压缩在他极度疲倦后的一场小睡里。

芝诺斯盯着她满是血污的脸看了一会儿，起身走出停尸间，通知飞空艇改了目的地。

8.

他很久没回到过这里了。童年曾经住过的地方仍然有仆人打理，芝诺斯没有在其他地方停留，挥退随从后直接走向了小时候的住处——当然也是干净的。

金属的地板，金属的墙壁，冰冷的灰垩色折射着淡蓝的魔导灯光，除了几件生活必用品之外，几乎什么都没有。他环视房间，在角落里看到了衣柜，同样是死气沉沉的灰黑色，他扬刀就把衣柜劈成了两半。衣柜后面的墙壁当即被剑气划出一道深深的沟壑，裂口狰狞内卷，闪着冷光。

我还是想爱你。

听到声响的仆人敲了敲门，小心翼翼地问殿下发生了什么事，他垂下刀，觉得胸前有些憋闷，大概是这里需要通风了。梦中那句毫无意义的话仍然毫无意义地回响在芝诺斯耳边，他不知为何捏紧了刀柄。

奇怪。芝诺斯想。

他觉得……很奇怪。

————————

END


End file.
